


when the stars come down

by ghostoftheearth



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostoftheearth/pseuds/ghostoftheearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico didn't want to be noticed. That was until a certain someone came barging in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does so yeah.

The dark abyss seems to be calling me in. Thoughts in my head tell me jump. That i'll be free from pain, sorrow, and guilt. I take the leap into the dark into the unknown. The free fall gives me a feeling of freedom. Like as if pain cannot touch me. Then I wake up.

 

Banging on my door rises me from my slumber.

"Get up you worthless piece of shit!" I hear my dad yell on the other side of my door.

"I'm up!" I yell back.

i rolled out of bed and quickly picked my clothes. Quickly showering and putting on my clothes do i allow myself to look in the mirror. My reflection stares back me. I have deep brown eyes, super pale skin, and jet black hair, which i can never tame. I'm really short like 5'3 and petite. I hate being short. Realizing the time i run out of the apartment hoping i didn't miss the bus. Gasping for breath I make it to the bus stop on time. 

"Morning Nico."

"Morning." I say to the bus diver.

 

*

We finally get to the world's greatest Athens high school. I hurry to my first period, lit. with Mr.Mars. I sit in the back of the classroom by myself. The bell rings as the last of my peers come in.

"Good morning students today we will be-..."

Mr. Mars is cut off as the door slams open. In walks this guy with tan skin, unruly curly hair, and elfish features. He's wearing black skinny jeans, black vans, red suspenders, and a Taylor Swift 1989 T-shirt.

"Glad you could join us Mr. ..."

"Valdez, sir." Says the elf boy as he hands him a paper.

"Well it seems we got a new student. Leo Valdez transferring from New York City."

"You can sit in the free desk in the back." Mr. Mars says. 

Leo walks to the desk next to mine in sits in it. Mr. Mars continues with his speech.

"Hi I'm Leo."

I look at him as he smiles at me. The heat quickly rises to my cheeks. I mumble a quite hello as I avoid his gaze.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" He ask as he smirks at me. 

"Nico."

"Cool." He says as he turns to the front.

For the rest of the class period I felt his stare bore into the side if my head.

"RINNGG!!"

Thank gods I think as I gather my stuff and hurry out of the room.

"Nico!"

I whip my head to see who's calling me. Leo walked up to me smiling.

"What do you want?" I snap at him.

"Umm... I was just wondering if you can show me where Ms. Venus class is." He ask me.

"Oh... that's my next class too just follow me." I replied back. 

"Thanks." Hr says as he grins a bigger smile at me. 

I quickly turn around and started walking hoping he didn't see my blush.


	2. Piper being Piper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello mates sorry for disappearing. And you know who owns this and all this jazz so yeah.

I make my way into Ms.Venus chemistry class and take my seat at the table in the back. Leo walks up to Ms.Venus and hands her a paper.   
"We have a new student my loves. "  
Ms.Venus says in her sing-song voice.   
" You can sit in the back with Neeky darling. " She sighed dreamily.   
I cuss under my breath at the nickname. Leo takes the empty chair next to me. His hand slightly brushes against mine. Electricity pulse through me at this contact. I quickly retract my hand from this, as I blush violently.   
" Neeky, dear can you tell what the answer is? " Ms.Venus ask me with a smirk on her face.   
I swear I just wanna rip that smirk right off.   
" Neeky? "  
" Ummm... Can you repeat the question? " I ask quietly.   
I'm aware of everyone's eyes on me, boosting my anxiety level.   
" Neeky, you must pay attention. As much as I love LOVE, you can't be to warped up in the new student. " Ms.Venus says.   
Everyone bursts out in laughter at this. I lower myself in my chair wishing I could sink into the shadows. Out the corner of my eye I see Leo turn a dark red. For the rest of the class I avoid any contact with Leo.   
" RINNGG!!"  
I jump out of my chair and quickly speed out of the room. 

☆  
After my 4th period I hurry to the lunch room before anyone else gets there. I don't rush for the food, which is disgusting. But because I don't feel like getting shoved in the hall. Finally I make it to my table in the back by the window.   
" Hey Nico. "  
I look up to the only person I tolerate in this school. Piper takes the seat next to me as usual.   
" What have I said about sitting next to me? " I ask.   
" To not too, but I do it anyways. Besides you know you love me. " She says with a cheeky grin.   
That bastard knows what she is doing. I pull out a book and just started reading, when I hear someone sit in front of me. Looking up do I realize it's Leo sitting there.   
" Hey. " Leo says to me with a grin.  
" Hey I say back with a slight blush on my cheeks.   
Piper looks at me then to Leo.  
" Are you going to introduce me to your friend Nico? " Piper ask me with a sly grin.  
" Piper this is Leo. Leo this is Piper. " I say forcefully through my teeth.   
" Hey. " Leo says to Piper.   
" Hello. " Piper says as she looks at Leo with calculating eyes.  
Leo shifts uncomfortably under her gaze. Piper then stops and nods her head. She then shifts into rapid question mode.  
" So Leo... Where are you from? What's your favorite color? When where you born? What's your taste in music? And are you a complete psycho? "  
" Oh my gods Piper this is not a interrogation. " I say embarrassingly.  
" It's ok Nico. I don't mind. " Leo says to me with a smile.   
I bow my head as I feel heat rise to my cheeks.  
" I'm from New York. My favorite color is a pinkish orange. I was born July 15th, 1998. I love Taylor Swift. And no, I am not a complete psycho. " Leo says swiftly.   
Piper grins and nods her head in approval.   
" Okay. You're cool. You can sit with us. " Piper says.   
Leo flashes a brilliant smile. I quickly look down. Wondering why my heart was speeding up. The bell then rings signifies the end of lunch.


	3. Heaven knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: Hey guys I know I haven't updated in forever and sorry for that but here's a very short chapter. I'm planning to start writing a lot more and hopefully will have another update tomorrow.

Leo POV 

I quickly move out the school and make my way to my old pick up. The door takes a little effort to open but I love my car. I toss my bag on to the passenger seat and slam the door shut. Twisting the key in the ignition and feeling my car purr to life is the best thing ever. Knowing I was the one who fixed this car and breath life back into it. Makes me think I can do something right.... that maybe I'm not such a screw up. 

"Ahahaha.... wow bitter party of one." I think.

I smile as The Smiths come on filling me with that love vibe. My mind drifts to Nico. He's something else I decide. Who knows maybe I won't screw this up. I pull into the driveway of my small apartment. The feeling of being watched fills me as I get out of the car. Moving faster then lightning, I grab my bag and make my way inside. I shut the door behind me and look out the window. Breathing in and out, I calm myself down. They won't find me here I reassure myself.


End file.
